


Rougarou rescue

by bloodstorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, Child Abuse, F/M, Implied abuse, Loup-garou | Rougarou, Minor Character Death, Werewolf Turning, werewolf related nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodstorm/pseuds/bloodstorm
Summary: A werewolf hunts in a forest when he sees a boy being abused by his uncle angry, he kills the man, but his instincts tell him to spare the boy unknowingly gives him the opportunity to start his own pack by rescuing others.
Relationships: Wolfguard/Jen





	Rougarou rescue

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do a double chapter if you want me to do more leave a comment

A wolf is hunting in the forest, but this is no ordinary wolf he is a Rougarou he smells the scent of a human and a fellow werewolf following the scent he finds something that angers him. A boy just barely 8-years old was being beaten by a man shouting that the boy was weak that wolves don’t show kindness to anyone but their pack.

The Rougarou pounces on the man biting him in the jugular killing him getting off him he went to check on the boy only to find him unconscious. The werewolf’s instincts told him to spare and protect the boy so standing on his hind legs he scooped the boy up and left the body to rot.

The next day the boy having regain consciousness finds himself in an unfamiliar room in bed wondering how he got there he got out of bed and looked around he sees a mirror looking into it he finds that someone bandaged his wounds.

“So, your finally awake” a voice said

Turning to said voice the boy sees a muscular man wearing pants and no shirt holding a tray on it was a bowl of cereal and a glass of juice. The man introduces himself as wolfguard as he places the tray on the bed and reveals he is taking the boy away from the man who he saw beating him last night.

“Thank you, my name is Leon,” the boy revealed

“Well Leon can you tell me why that man was beating you last night and what did he meant by ‘wolves don’t show kindness to anyone but their pack’?”

“That monster was my uncle he was beating me because I had the location of where a map of several sanctuaries that my parent’s build as well as medicine to treat my family’s condition that makes us think were wolfs as for his remark, I chat online with other people who have an interest in wolfs”

“There’s something you’re not telling me about this whole wolfs thing it’s clear on your face but it’s fine if you’re not ready to tell me I will let you reveal it when you are comfortable”

“It’s not that I feel comfortable it’s that you wouldn’t believe me if I tell you”

“Trust me Leon I’ve been through some crazy things any way I’ll just have to say I couldn’t find the criminal or the boy I was searching for”

“The police didn’t show signs of a criminal or a kidnapped boy being there, but my uncle is a werewolf”

“Was he the type to think that wolves are superior to humans, that their human form is just a cover and that they are nothing more than meals”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

“Because he was the one, I was searching along with you?

“WHAT, what do you mean?”

“Your parents sent out a word that if anything should happen to them, I was to come gets you”

“So, does that mean?”

“Yes, Leon I am a werewolf or Rougarou as my species is known as was your uncle and your parents”

“So why haven’t I transformed during a full moon?”

“You won’t become a Rougarou unless you were turned into one and just so you know no being bitten or scratched doesn’t turn you into a werewolf”

“Ok two things one where are we and two don’t Rougarou go around naked?”

“To answer your first question were in my RV as for the second we do wear clothes when we have to enter town for things we need, and I didn’t want to traumatise you by having to see me naked”

“Okay show me where we are on a map and I’ll show you where the sanctuary is”

After getting the location Wolfguard drove to the location upon arriving Wolfguard and Leon went into a shed hiding a trapdoor. Underneath the trap door was a bunker that held all they would need to handle winter without clothes they also found the medicine and the map.

“Wolfguard can I ask you something?”

“What is it Leon?”

“Can you turn me into a Rougarou, and can I go around here naked? Because the chat site I told you about is about human’s who want to become werewolves and I want to be like my parent’s and the man who rescued me”

“Okay Leon I’ll do it on two condition’s one is that we both go around naked and two is that you become my son”

Leon was shedding tears of joy that he would have a father again, so he hugged his new father which was returned. Breaking the hug Leon removed his father’s pants learning he didn’t wear underwear as they were pooled at his feet, he stepped out of them showing his son his nude form.

After Wolfguard removed his son’s clothes leaving him just as naked he took some of the medicine that night Wolfguard explained that to become a Rougarou he just had to look into his eyes. Transforming into his werewolf form Wolfguard got his son to look into his eyes a few minutes later he was turned now all was needed was the full moon which wasn’t to happen for a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter Leon undergoes his first transformation he introduces his father to the website the medicine and locations of the sanctuaries is distributed, and a childhood friend and his mother is contacted by Leon offering to join the pack.


End file.
